Second Chance II: 'Life Goes On'
by guitargirl-3
Summary: Sequel to Second Chance. Might be cussing later on, but no harsh stuff.
1. All a Dream

**Here it is! The sequel to Second Chance. Second Chance II: Life Goes On (Title credited to **ARandomKid) **Sorry I haven't updated forever, but I was helping out a friend and his family. A tornado hit their house and it basically destroyed it. They still have a lot of things and they're all alive and fine, that's a good thing. But they have to totally rebuild their house. These kinds of things hit you really hard you know? Even if it wasn't you, it was a close friend. I cried with him the night it happened, I was just right across the street. It didn't touch my house though. It works in mysterious ways. So that's why I haven't been updating. In fact, I was writing another story inspired by the tornado. It's not a Zack and Cody fanfic though, so I can't post it on here. But here's my other story. Hope you like it and I might not update again for awhile. I'm helping out with my friend's house and everything and he needs me right now. If you can, please be patient.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the stuff I make up (names, characters, places….)**

**Second Chance II- 'Life Goes On' (credit to ARandomKid)**

**Chapter 1- 'All a Dream'**

Zack seemed to forget about his second chance, he was just dreaming. He told himself nothing ever happened all through his life. Through his mom's marriage to a contractor, Jake, through his and Cody's high school graduation, through college, through the birth of Carey and Jake's baby girl, through all the birthdays, through his marriage to Max, through Cody's marriage to Katelynn, through everything.

Zack sat at a picnic table holding his one year old daughter, Addison, his pregnant wife, Max, Cody, his two year old girl, Lane, and his wife, Katelynn. They were at a housewarming party for their good friends, Marion and Catherine Moseby and their kids Teagon (11), Tyson (10) and Tyne (7).

The whole neighborhood was there to welcome them to the neighborhood.

"Thanks you guys, we really feel welcome," Marion Moseby said sitting with Zack and his family.

"Hey, it's what you deserve," Cody said smiling.

"Yeah, how many things have you done for us?" Zack asked.

Marion Moseby smiled in thanks. "So where's Carey, Jake and Jaden?"

"They're," Zack looked up, "right there."

Carey, her husband Jake and their four year old daughter Jaden came in the gate and headed to the table.

"Hey, mom," Zack and Cody said in unison.

"Hey, sorry we're late," Carey said.

"No problem," Marion said. "Hey Jake, you're a contractor right?"

"Yep."

"Well could you look at a wall for me?"

"Sure, what's the problem with it?"

"Well, it's not there."

Jake laughed. "Okay, let's go."

"It's right upstairs," Marion said as he and Jake head up the stairs.

"Wow," Jake said amazed as they walked into Tyson's room. There was no wall between the bathroom and Tyson's room.

"Well, what to do you think?"

"Um, well, we could fix it."

"Dad?" Tyson asked coming in.

"Yeah, Ty?"

"Teagon won't get up, she's cheating."

"What?"

"We were playing hide-and-seek and she hid in the closet and now she won't move, because she's it."

Marion followed Tyson into Teagon's room; the closet door was open and Teagon was lieing curled up.

"See," Tyson said annoyed.

"Teagon?" Marion asked worried. Something didn't look right to him. "Teagon?" he asked again as he kneeled next to Teagon. Marion brushed the hair out of Teagon's eyes, her face was pale. "Teagon, honny, wake up," Marion said worried.

"Dad, why won't she wake up?" Tyson asked noticing his dad's worry.

"Teagon," Marion picked his daughter up and cradled her in his arms. "Jake, get my car started, there's something wrong."

"Oh God," Jake said hurrying downstairs.

"Dad, what's wrong with Teagon?" Tyson asked about to cry.

Marion got up and carried Teagon out the door. "Come on Tyson, we have to go to the hospital," Marion said trying not to worry Tyson.

"Teagon?" Tyson asked looked at Teagon scared.

"Come on, Tyson."

Tyson hurried down the stairs trying to keep up with his dad. They went outside to the car. Catherine hurried up worried.

"Marion, what's going on, what's wrong with Teagon?"

"I don't know, we have to get her to the hospital." Marion put Teagon in the back seat of his car.

Everyone was now watching worried. Zack and Cody rushed over first as Marion and Catherine got in the car in a hurry.

"Watch Tyson, bring him when we call," Marion said putting the car in reverse.

"We will," Zack said confused.

"No!" Tyson screamed as he chased the car as it pulled out of the drivewas.

"Tyson!" Zack grabbed Tyson and held him.

"Teagon, no," Tyson said through tears, trying to break away from Zack.

"It'll be okay, Ty, just stay here," Zack said trying to comfort Tyson. "It'll be okay."

"Why is it taking so long?" Tyson asked.

It was three hours since they got Teagon to the hospital. Zack had brought Tyson as Mr. Moseby has said along with Tyne, Cody, and Carey. Zack, Cody, Catherine, Carey, Tyson, Tyne and Mr. Moseby say anxiously waiting fro the doctor to tell them what was wrong with Teagon.

"Don't worry, Tyson, they'll be out soon," Catherine said trying to calm her son, as well as herself.

The doctor finally came out, the five stood up.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" Mr. Moseby asked the doctor.

"We did some tests, and to cut to the pint, all the tests…..all the tests show signs of Teagon having leukemia," the doctor said sympathetically.

Catherine let out a cry and fell into Mr. Moseby's arms crying.

"I'm sorry. You may see her now."

**Okay, I'll post some more soon. That wasn't all of chapter 1, but I have to go help out my friend. So I'll post whenever I can, please be patient and don't bash me. It's kind of a hard time right now.**

**R&R**


	2. All a Dream, the other half

**Hey! I'm back! I know it's been a long time, but thanks for not bashing me about it. I was helping my friend out, as you know if you read the first chapter stuff. I would've updated sooner, but another storm hit, there wasn't any tornados, but there was a lot of wind damage. And it went right in the same path as the tornadoes did before. It hit the place where my friend and his family are staying, it's like it's following their family. There place wasn't destroyed or anything though, they're fine, but my friend is staying with me for awhile while they do some stuff to their house. So thanks for being patient and not mean. It's a tough time and I don't need anybody saying things about me or my friend. It's bad enough as it is. But thanks!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own 'The Suite Life' or any of the characters.**

**The rest of Chapter 1- 'Just a Dream'**

"I'm sorry, you may see her now."

"They all went to Teagon's room and gathered around her bed.

"The leukemia is in the early stages, has she been sick lately?"

"Yes, off and on all summer vacation. Is there anything that can help her?" Catherine said wiping tears away.

"Yes, there are treatments to help. We'll have to do more tests, but the treatments can start soon. I'm going to check on my other patients, I'll be back later."

"Thank you," Mr. Moseby said.

Tyson grabbed Zack's hand and pulled him to the side. "Zack, you've known me my whole life, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you wouldn't lie to me, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well answer my question and don't lie. Is my sister going to die?"

Zack looked into Tyson's dark, chocolate brown eyes that were pleading for help. He got down to Tyson's level, "It's possible, but she's still here, and she'll be here for a long time."

"Can I help her stay here longer?"

"You can be with her and make her want to stay longer."

"How?"

"Be her brother, do what you always do, have fun, keep her smiling."

"I can do that."

"I know you can. Now let's see your sister." Zack stood putting an arm around Tyson and went to Teagon's bedside.

Zack looked at Teagon, she was an 11 year old girl who had a great life, friends, a great family and all the things an 11 year old girl could want, and now she was lying in bed with a fatal illness.

"Tyson, please come out," Mr. Moseby said knocking on Tyson's bedroom door.

"No, just leave me alone," Tyson said into his pillow.

It was the day of Teagon's funeral, four years after they found out she had cancer.

"Ty, please," Mr. Moseby pleaded.

"Go away," Tyson said throwing something hard at the closed door. Tyson was full of mixed emotions, anger, sadness, happiness and confusion. He was fourteen years old; losing his older sister by one year was hard on him. They did almost everything together when they were younger, got in trouble together, watched cartoons together, played together, everything. Tyson speant every day after sport practices with Teagon, at home or in the hospital. They cried together when Teagon lost her hair or when she just wanted to give up. Teagon showed Tyson how to live life at the fullest, keep going, no matter how bad things were. Tyson was with Teagon when she passed, holding her hand the whole way, telling her everything would be okay. Teagon became Tyson's world, his everything, he blew off his friends and girlfriend to be with Teagon. Everything he did was for Teagon and now she was gone. He didn't have it all anymore, he didn't have his everything and nobody understood. Tyson thought nobody understood, but one person did, one person who was close to him, but he didn't realize it, Zack.

"You guys go on," Zack said to Mr. Moseby. "I'll talk to him."

"Thank you, Zack," Mr. Moseby hesitated before leaving, but he went downstairs.

"Tyson, can I come in?" Zack asked knocking on Tyson's door.

Zack stood in silence for a few seconds, then the sound of Tyson's door unlocking broke the silence. Zack looked at Tyson standing in the door way, he was dressed in black pants, a button up shirt and a loose tie. Zack could tell he had been crying, cheeks still tear stained, eyes red.

"Do you want to talk?" Zack asked quietly.

Tyson stared at Zack, then went to his bed and layed back down on his stomach, face down in the pillow. Zack came in and shut the door. He looked around Tyson's room, it was messy, papers and pictures all over his desk, clothes on the floor.

"I see you're very organized," Zack said casually. He gabbed a chair and put it by Tyson's bed and say down. "So, what's on your mind?"

Tyson turned his head so Zack could se his face, but looking somewhere else. "We weren't done," Tyson said quietly.

"Done with what?"

"Our scrapbook. We started it when she got sick, everything we did we have pictures of, every little thing. We weren't done…." Tyson trailed off starting to cry more. "We weren't done."

Zack didn't like seeing Tyson like this, he was too young to be hurting like this.

"I'm nothing without Teagon, nothing. I don't know what to do without her, I'm lost. I just….can't do it."

"Ty," Zack said, "look me in the eye and tell me why you can't do it. Teagon would want you to do it, for her. You were her everything. Do you think she would want you to just give up?"

Tyson didn't look at Zack, he let tears go.

Zack got off the chair and bent down, eye level to Tyson. "Look at me, Tyson. Look."

Tyson looked at Zack.

"You're not nothing, Tyson. Nothing is sitting around not carring, not enjoying life, you're not nothing, you care. You did everything possible with Teagon, anything that would help her be happy, forget the pain, forget the cancer, forget all about her worries. What did you do for her the first time she lost her hair?"

Tyson sniffled," Cut all my hair off."

"Right. Now tell me that's nothing. You spent everyday, every moment with her just to make her happy. You can't tell me Teagon wouldn't wan that for you."

Tyson got up off the bed and stood up. "But she's not here! I can't do anything! I feel empty! She shouldn't be gone! She's supposed to be here! We were going to go to high school together, we were going to be together forever!" Tyson broke down as Zack held him in a hug. "Teagon was everything," Tyson said into Zack's chest.

"I know, Tyson, I know. But she's always gong to be with you forever. She's watching over you, Tyne, your mom, you're dad, everyone she loves. All you have to do is think of her and she'll be with you, in fact, you don't even have to think of her because she'll always be with you. She'll always be in your heart. Now, are you ready to go?"

Tyson pulled away. "But if I go, it's like admitting she's gone, forever. I don't want her to be gone forever."

"Not really, you're just admitting she's better now, all her pain's gone."

Tyson looked at Zack and smiled the smallest smile, "You think so?"

"No," Zack said, then pause. He smiled and put an arm around Tyson, "I know so."

Tyson smiled wiping the tears away, "Okay, I'll go for Teagon and Tyne."

"Good. Tyne really needs you right now, and you probably could use her too."

"She does remind me of Teagon."

"There you go, see, you'll always have them both."

"Yeah, let's go."

**There you go! Hope you liked it! I'll update as soon as I can, but don't be expecting an update tomorrow, lol. R&R and thanks for understanding!**


	3. Giving Back

**HEY! It's me again. I know I haven't updated this fanfic for a long time, but here it is. Next chapter. Sorry again for not updating, but I promise I'll update faster next time. PROMISE! Lol Here you go!**

**Chapter 2- 'Giving Back'**

"I love you, Declan," Zack said to his sleeping 10 year old son. Zack was sitting up in bed with Declan against his sleeping soundly; it was the best sleep Declan ever had since the day they found out Declan's heart wasn't strong enough for him.

Zack shuddered as he remembered what had happened. It was a regular summer day, Zack, Max, Addison and Teagon (Zack's daughter, not Moseby's daughter. She passed away, don't forget) all went to Declan's little league game at the local baseball field. It was a nice day; 75 degrees with a breeze and the sun was shining. The fresh cut grass made it all the better.

Declan was up to bat. Everyone cheered as he smacked one far out into left field. Declan watched in amazement, he actually hit the fast ball the 11 year old pitcher threw; no 5th grader has ever done that.

"Run! Run!" the crowd yelled excited to Declan.

Declan dropped the blue and silver bat and ran. He tagged first base, then ran to second. The left fielder threw the ball to the third basemen, but it was an over throw. Declan started to run to third base, but something stopped him.

Declan slowed down, holding his right shoulder. His heart suddenly beated out of control. He couldn't make himself move, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

Zack stood up waiting for Declan to move, stand up, do anything, but he didn't. The crowd went silent. Zack ran onto the field, along with the coaches and umpires.

"Declan, Declan," the coach said kneeling by Declan's still body.

Zack kneeled next to Declan and the coach. "Declan, bud, what's wrong?"

Declan's eyes were wide open, his green eyes glazed over, his face was wet with sweat, blonde hair sticking to his forehead. His chest moved up and down quickly, too quickly.

"Declan?"

Declan's eyes darted everywhere in pain, fear and confusion.

"Call an ambulance!" the coach yelled to whoever was listening.

"Declan!" Max yelled from the bleachers.

Zack say Declan up in his arms, scared for his son. "You'll be okay, Declan, say with me."

"Dad….," Declan muttered letting his body go limp in his dad's arms.

"Stay with me," Zack said. He pushed the hair out of Declan's eyes and kissed his forehead. "Stay with me, bud."

Declan looked Zack in the eyes and nodded slightly. Zack watched Declan try to keep his eyes open as hard as he could. Declan's eyes closed slowly just as he heard the sirens coming. Everything got dark in his world as Zack kissed his forehead again.

"You'll be okay," Zack whispered.

Zack came back to the present when he felt Declan shift in his bed next to him. Zack slowly got out of Declan's bed, trying not to wake up Declan. He stood watching Declan's chest move up and down, up and down. The next day was Declan's heart transplant and his eleventh birthday.

"Hey sweetie," Max said quietly, standing in the door way.

Zack turned his head, "He's actually sleeping."

Max wrapped her arms around Zack's waist from behind, "He's so peaceful with no worries, no doctors, and no tests."

Zack turned around putting his arms around Max's waist kissing her. "He'll be all better tomorrow, Max, even more peaceful. I promise."

"Don't promise, hope." Max smiled.

"Daddy, don't leave," Declan said scared.

It was the day of Declan's surgery and all the worry and fear just hit Declan. Zack could tell his son was scared as the nurses wheeled Declan down the hall.

"I'll be here when you get back, you'll be fine," Zack said holding Declan's hand.

"Dad, I'm scared."

"It's okay to be scared, but I'll be right here. I love you, Declan."

"I love you too, Dad."

Zack slowly let go of Declan's hand as the nurses wheeled him into surgery.

Zack stood in the hallway; it was like this whole thing happened before. _'No, it's just me; everything's messed up right now, everything's just different.' _Zack told himself.

Zack walked into the small room where Max, Addison and Teagon sat. Teagon was asking Max questions about Declan as Addison read silently to herself. Cody and his family were on their way over.

Zack sat in a chair across from everybody and closed his eyes, wanting the surgery to go perfect.

"Zack, Tyson's here," Max said gently shaking his arm.

Zack opened his eyes, he was still at the hospital. A 21 year old Tyson stood at the door behind him with his younger sister Tyne. Zack stood and was hugged by Tyne.

"Thanks for coming guys," Zack said hugging back.

"It's no problem, we care too," Tyne said.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you," Tyson said.

"Sure. Max, I'll be back."

Zack followed Tyson into the hallway, wondering what Tyson wanted.

The halls were bare, only a few people roaming around. Zack and Tyson walked side by side in silence for awhile. Tyson seemed to have something on his mind; he kept his eyes straight ahead, hands in his pockets. Zack looked at Tyson, he wasn't the young, lost 14 year old he was when Teagon died, he was a man. Zack watched him grow stronger through the years his everything was gone, but now he had a new everything, or everythings. Tyson and Tyne grew very close to each other, it's what they had besides they're parents, but siblings have a stronger bond. Tyson watched over Tyne every day making sure she had as much fun as he and Teagon had. Tyne helped Tyson as well, she showed him there's more to life after losing your sister, your best friend. She even got him a great girlfriend, possible wife to be.

"Zack," Tyson said almost nervously, "I wanted to, I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. You helped me see things in a different way, a good way. It just hit me when I found out about Declan. It reminded me of when," Tyson swallowed hard, "when Teagon got sick. I don't know how to help you the way you helped me. I don't know how to give back."

Zack shook his head. "You're already doing it. Just being here is giving back." Zack smiled putting an arm around Tyson.

**I know it's not the best, but I promise more will come and it will be better. Thanks for reading and I'll update as soon as possible. And I know I told you guys about my friend, well everything's doing better. They're starting to build a new house and they've got everything cleaned up! I'm so happy for him! He's still staying with me, but only until they finish building they're new house. I hope nobody's mad that I haven't updated, but when a friend or family member needs help, you should always put them first. That goes to everybody on this site. People will understand and I'm glad you do! Thanks again for reading! R&R**


End file.
